Someday
by AngelMouse5
Summary: Zhane reflects on what can't be.


__

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rangers, wish I did, I'd be rolling in it right now! This is set during the Power Rangers in Space Era. The song is 'Somewhere Out of the Blue' by Elton John from the movie Road to El Dorado. This is for my friends Rob and Kacie, whose love will last forever. Mouse, September 2002.

**Someday.**

By Mouse.

__

Note: This is set at the end the episode A Date with Danger.

"You know that you can talk to us about anything, don't you?" Cassie leant on the console in front of Zhane, perky smile on her face. He looked up at her.

"Thank you." With that, he stood up and walked out of the bridge, his heart heavy and leaving a lot of confused people behind him.

__

Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love was new

Someday we can start again someday soon

Zhane lay on his bunk, the door shut and for the first time, locked. He wanted, no, needed, some time to himself at the moment. He stared at the picture of Astronema in his hands. Her beauty had captured his heart. And it wasn't just her beauty, something in her soul sang out to his. Something in their situations just appealed to him; made him feel closer to her. They were both alone in their respective worlds.

__

Here comes the night

Here comes the memories

Lost in your arms

Down in foreign fields

Not so long

Seems like an eternity

Love sweet afternoons

Still capture me

Yes, he had Andros and the other rangers, but that just didn't seem to fill the hole in his heart. The two years spent in hyper-sleep just didn't seem to be real to him. One moment he's rushing in to save his best friend, the next he's waking up in a strange place, on a strange planet and there are strangers fighting with Andros. It was all too much to handle sometimes.

__

Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or a deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if our love was new

Someday we can start again someday soon

I still believe

I still put faith in us

We had it all 

And watched it slip away

Where are we now?

Not where we want to be

Those hot afternoons 

Still follow me

It wasn't fair. The one thing in the universe he really desired, and it couldn't happen! The one person he wanted to be with for the rest of his life and she didn't want to see him again. All he had done, sacrificed and given to protect the universe, and she does this to him! He had almost died, and all he wanted was a little happiness, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was.

__

Someday out of the blue

Maybe years from now or tomorrow night

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if we always knew

Someday we would live again someday soon

I still believe

I still put faith in us

Here comes the night

Here comes the memories

Lost in your arms

Down in foreign fields

Not so long

Seems like an eternity

Love sweet afternoons

Still capture me

And then there was the matter of Andros. His best friend had withdrawn into himself a lot over the last few years – even more so than he had before Zhane had gone into hyper-sleep. But he could see how his friend was slowing coming out of his shell. And the main reason for that was Ashley. And he was pleased, don't get him wrong, but he just wanted what they had. 

Zhane sighed as he looked at her picture again. Her blonde hair, bright blue eyes that held so much depth and passion in them. Her soft voice and shy smile as she had thanked him for saving her from the monster, before she left him by the pond that day. She was totally entwined in his heart, and there was nothing he could do about it.

__

Someday out of the blue

Maybe years from now or tomorrow night

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if we always knew

Someday we would live again someday soon

Someday out of the blue

In a crowded street or deserted square

I'll turn and I'll see you

As if we always knew

Someday we would live again someday soon

Sighing one last time, Zhane took one last look at her photo and then slid it under his bunk. For the mean time, he'll just have to keep his feelings to himself, do his job as the Silver Ranger, and hope that one-day, one-day, they could be together. 

Visibly straightening his shoulders, he pushed his feelings down and tried to dredge up his trademark grin for the others. But deep down, where his soul was, it wept in sorrow for the love that couldn't' be..

I still believe

I still put faith in us


End file.
